


Morning

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Chubby Percy gives me life, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss, a touch, a morning of pleasure shared between lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

It's not terribly often Vex’ahlia is awoken by something other than her internal body clock or her actual alarm clock, the latter of which she was hoping to avoid, today being her day off. 

However, she kept finding it more and more difficult to slip back into unconsciousness with a weight at her chest, not necessarily suffocating her, but not entirely comfortable either. With a low groan she blearily opened one eye, trying to see the source of her discomfort.

Spread over her chest, under her breasts, was a rather large arm trying to wrap itself around her waist, only to be stopped by the bed itself. Thick white hair covered the arm, hair Vex knew all too well was soft to the touch. She couldn’t help but give a light chuckle, slowly turning her head to the other side of the bed.

There laid her husband, face half buried in the pillow, still deep in sleep. She could hear his morning stubble scratch against the surface as he nuzzled deeper into the pillow, his arm pulling her body closer to his, enticing a small gasp from her.

She raised her hands up on instinct, her palms connecting to Percy’s chest. When she heard a light snore coming from him, her fingers gently intertwined with the hair on his chest, thick, soft, and a joy to play with she always found.

Vex looked to her husband’s face once more, trying not to wake him up with her cooing at how his cheek was smooshed against the pillow, a small line of drool stopping at his chin as he let out another snore. 

She let out a chuckle, landing a quick peck on his open mouth, “Percy, darling.” she whispered, the smile on her lips refusing to leave.

A low, light groan was his first response, her body being pushed closer to his to the point where their faces were only inches apart. Her gaze never faltered as his eyes opened, a yawn escaping him. His eyes looked hazy, seeming to almost glare at her.

“Aww Darling, no need to be so grumpy~” she teased him, her hands moving from his chest to his face, “S’not like we need to go anywhere today.” another peck on the lips as she played with his stubble, gently squeezing his rosy cheeks.

“I know, I know,” he grumbled, his face moving from the pillow into her hair. She felt his chubby fingers start to weave through the dark locks, “Did you sleep well?” his voice was still groggy.

She buried her own face into the crook of his neck, lightly nibbling at it, “What little you’d let me I did.” She could feel the heat radiating off of him as she giggled, her hands starting to wonder, “And yourself?” she dabbed at his chin, a sly smile on her lips.

He quickly took his free arm, wiping away at the drool with a look of disgust, “God…” he moaned, burying his face into her hair, “And how was I supposed to sleep?” a peck on the top of her head before they were facing each other once more, “How could anyone sleep with such a vixen in their bed?”

She lightly slapped his arm, marveling at how it jiggled just a little too long, “Grumpy  _ and _ naughty, I dare say I don’t know what to think of morning Percy!” she teased, her hand moving to run through his own hair, looking over every inch she could see of her husband. 

That earned her a deep, groggy chuckle as he pulled her closer, their lips finally meeting in a mix of skin and morning breath, “I’ve learned from the best it would seem.” he followed her gaze, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, “Though I’ve yet to learn the reasoning behind your seeming attraction to…” he pinched at his stomach, wiggling it slightly, “this…” he mumbled.

He wasn’t quite sure how it happened, he only knew that in the next moment he was lying on his back, his wife straddling his belly, her dark eyes staring intently at him. She licked her lips, “Are you insulting my taste Percy?”

He raised an eyebrow, “No, certainly not.”

“Really, because you were  _ just  _ insulting something I love very, very much,” her hands wandered over his chest, towards his stomach where she gave a small squeeze. Her smile returned, leaning her head towards his own, their lips dangerously close, “I can’t stand it when people insult the things I love.” With that a rock of her hips, eliciting a gasp from both of them.

“Vex’ahlia,” a whine from her husband and another rock of her hips.

“What Darling~?” She kissed him, his lips chapped but soft against her own.

“You’re such a tease...” he whispered into the kiss, she could feel his smirk.

“Now now Percy dear,” her hands tangled themselves in his hair, “It's only teasing if you get nothing out of it.” Another kiss, this one deeper, longer, hungrier.

His own hands began to wonder, trailing up her thighs, his thumbs rubbing little circles against her skin. He could feel her breasts pressing up against his own skin, making his cock twitch.

“Morning wood’s hardly helping me right now,” he moaned as her lips trailed to his neck, sucking at the skin. His hands made their way to her hips, hesitating for only a moment before fondling her breasts, pebbling her nipples with his thumbs.

A small groan left her, another rock of her hips against his belly, “I love you Percy.” she whispered into his ear, nibbling at the lobe as she continued to rut against his stomach.

“I love you too.” he mumbled in response, hands quickly being replaced by his mouth on her breasts, suckling her as his hands trailed down.

Vex buried her face in his hair, rocking her hips as she moaned out his name. With a final flick of his tongue against her nipple, he buried his face between her breasts, taking delight in the laugh that left her as he motorboated her, “Darling that tickles!” she laughed.

Percy stopped, pulling away from her. She looked at him, surprised, only to smile at the look of adoration on his face, “Hey.”

“Hey.” her hands went from his hair to his cheeks, rubbing against them with her thumb. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

“You’ve told me once or twice,” she chuckled, “You’re rather handsome yourself,” her thumbs stopped, gently pinching his cheeks, “And so fucking cute!!” she cooed before kissing him again.

He groaned into the kiss, “If you say so dearest.” he gripped onto her hips, carefully moving her from his belly to his thighs, still kissing her.

This time when Vex pulled away, he could feel her hungry gaze over every inch of his body. She squealed, and Percy would swear that he saw a drop of drool down her chin.

He picked this as his time to strike, grabbing her waist and flipping her onto her back. He crouched overtop of her, licking his lips as his eyes turned dark, “As….lovely and excited as you looked just now,” there was a growl in his voice, a small smirk barely on his lips, “I’m ready for my  _ favorite meal _ .”

He felt her shiver at that, a small gasp leaving her but nothing else. His hands stayed at her thighs, pinning her down as he started at her neck, kissing and nibbling at the skin. He spent more time on her breasts, suckling and mouthing at them before going down to her stomach, leaving feather-light kisses on his trail downward.

He finally stopped at the top of her folds, taking in her scent and the juices already there from earlier. Another lick of his lips before he was in, licking at her clit with a near ferocious hunger.

Vex’ahlia squirmed under him, long talented fingers laced in his hair, moans of praise and his name leaving her, “Oh my God, Oh my God, Percy~” 

He pulled away, his face shiny and covered with her juices, “You taste as sweet as ever Vex’ahlia,” he licked his lips, moaning in delight at the taste.

“You’re horrible.” her chuckle was strained, her hips moving for any sort of friction.

“Hardly,” he moved up, his lips against her own, “It’s only teasing if you get nothing out of it.” he mumbled back, aligning his cock with her entrance and thrusting in.

Between their own movements, the two were able to sit up, Vex wrapping her legs around Percy’s waist as their hips matched against one another with each violent rock. Vex moaned, taking far too much delight in the feel of his belly quaking against her with a little squeal, rewarding him with kisses to his neck and whispered “I love yous,” stopping only when she climaxed, shuddering against him.

Percy let the pleasure ride over her before giving a few final quick thrusts, enjoying his own orgasm with a deep, breathy moan that made his wife dig her nails into his back.

There was only panting for a few long moments, their foreheads pressed together and eyes closed.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” a small laugh escaped them as they opened their eyes, taking in the other’s sweaty, blissful state.

The laughing was interrupted by a loud, grumbling noise. Vex stared at her husband, his cheeks flushed red, and giggled, “I take it you’re hungry?” His groan was her only response as he buried his face into her breasts, mouthing at them as he hid from her gaze. Another laugh escaped her as she played with his hair for a moment before squirming out of him, “Pancakes?” she asked with a kiss to the top of his head.

“Yes please.” his answer was muffled through her chest.

“Blueberry?”

“I love you so much.” he lifted his head, a small embarrassed smile on his face.

She smiled back at him, “I know, and I you,” a short chaste kiss shared between them before she rose up, making her way to the kitchen.   


End file.
